Knife blocks are generally known in the art. However, known knife blocks do not conveniently and customizably support a range of knife types, shapes, proportions and sizes. Further, known knife blocks do not customizably support a range of knives in selectable positions within the knife block. A non-adjustable knife block limits user options in knife storage and securement. The need for flexible and customizable storage and securement is particularly significant for a user with a wide range of knives or tools for use in various tasks and environments. The accessories or integrated features available in known knife blocks do not adequately address the above-mentioned issues.
The present disclosure is provided to address the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not presently provided by known knife blocks. A full discussion of the features and advantages of certain preferred embodiments of the present disclosure is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.